


You should have come to shiratorizawa - Bloody mary edition

by Anime_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, kunimi and hanamaki team up, oikawa is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Kunimi and Hanamaki are dicks to their captain and Iwaizumi is there to pick up the pieces. Or in simpler terms, Kunimi and Hanamaki scare the shit out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi has to deal with a crying Tooru for the night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 105





	You should have come to shiratorizawa - Bloody mary edition

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Kunimi and Hanamaki team up for so long holy shit-

"Hey Kunimi, wanna mess with Oikawa a bit?" Hanamaki asked as he siddled up to the first year. Kunimi raised his eyebrow, it wasn't uncommon for his teammates to play pranks or just tease their captain in general, but the usual culprits were Hanamaki and Matsukawa, so why was one of the evil duo asking for his assistance?

"What would i get out of it?" He asked cautiously, might as well get something out of this ordeal.

"Well, lets just say that the reward for doing this is so great that it can't even be put into words" The pink haired male said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kunimi thought for a minute. Who knows what this "reward" may be, but the prospect of pranking the shit out of his captain -someone he was meant to respect- was oddly appealing to him. And so, with a heavy heart, agreed, much to his senpai's delight.

"All you have to do is play along, got it?" Hanamaki whispered before calling Oikawa over. He began to feel nervous, just what exactly was he meant to play along with?

"Hey Oikawa, have you ever heard of... bloody mary?" Hanamaki asked, a smirk still present on his face.

"Well I-" Hanamaki cut him off.

"My good friend Kunimi here, doesn't believe she's real, when it is obvious she is!"

Kunimi immediately caught on, a plan formulating in his mind at that very moment. "Would you stop talking crap? I've already tried and it didn't work!".

"Well when I tried it, it worked like a charm, I saw her with my own two eyes!" Hanamaki pointed at his two light brown eyes.

"Fine if your so sure, then prove it to me" Kunimi announced, crossing his arms.

"Oikawa, do me a solid and try it for us, that way if it works for you then i'm right and Kunimi is a blind motherfucker, but if it doesn't then i'm obviously crazy and need to see a psychiatrist while also showering him with praise and worship as if he were a God" Hanamaki decided, gripping Tooru's shoulders with an extreme determined glint in his eyes, at least to their captain. But to Kunimi, a hint of masked excitement.

"S-sure, I guess I could try" Oikawa stuttered, really put out by his teammates antics. Wasn't he meant to be the weird one?

"Great! Basically all you have to do is light a few candles around a mirror, chant bloody mary 3 times and wait!" Hanamaki stated.

"Oh, and make sure that when you do it, it's midnight!" Kunimi added.

"On the dot" Hanamaki agreed.

"Hey shittykawa, come set for me!" Iwaizumi shouted from across the court, grabbing Tooru's attention.

"Ok! Umm, i'll do it tonight, bye" Oikawa replied before running off, completely oblivious to the satisfied smiles both boys had and the dangerous glint in both males eyes.

A high five resounded through the court.

* * *

Tooru Oikawa stood in front of his bathroom mirror in trepidation. He had lit six candles, three on either side of his sink. He glanced at the clock that hung above the door that led to his bedroom. 11:59, it was almost time. **(A/N It's a 12 hour clock obviously, so don't bother to comment on it).**

He took a deep breath and watched as the clock changed to 12:00, before looking towards the mirror once again. He closed his eyes before he began to chant.

"Bloody mary, bloody mary... bloody mary!"

Oikawa opened his eyes, only to freeze in horror. His worst fear, right in front of him, on his bathroom mirror.

Wakatoshi Ushijima looked at Tooru Oikawa through the mirror before he smiled, beckoning something over that Oikawa couldn't see.

"You came to shiratorizawa!" He said, a smile present on his lips as he wrapped his arm around something- no- _someone's_ waist.

Tooru recoiled in horror as he saw himself in the mirror, but not in his alien onesie, but in a shiratorizawa volleyball uniform, his hand firmly pressed to Ushijima's chest as said person wrapped his arm around his waist more.

Oikawa screamed.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"So are you going to tell me why you smashed your bathroom mirror with a hammer, ended up burning your carpet with candles that were on your sink but were pushed to the ground in your effort to actually smash said mirror and why you're currently a crying mess in my arms... at 1am?" Hajime Iwaizumi asked his quivering boyfriend.

"...I don't wanna talk about it".

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly so fun to write.


End file.
